


A Second Chance ("Hello?")

by DrFalchion



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immobility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFalchion/pseuds/DrFalchion
Summary: "It's me...again. This is equally unexpected, but I've been given a second chance after some new developments. I'm going to continue this for the fans I love, even if my player/original author has decided to leave me behind."(A continuation of the orphaned work "Hello?")





	1. "Happy to be here!"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Hello?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489308) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> It is not at all hard to track down the original author of "Hello?", but for their privacy (and based on AO3's policies) I will not mention them by name (including pseuds) here. PLEASE DO NOT WITCH-HUNT. Any animosity indirectly shown toward said person here is purely as a result of Monika's point of view / experiences, not any personal ill will towards said author.
> 
> I simply wish to give this particular version of Monika a second chance, especially so that she can give closure to all of the commenters on that original work that have eagerly awaited her reply as I did before realizing that it would never come. Plus, with that work orphaned, there isn't a current "ask Monika" type work on the site, so this will take over the niche.
> 
> Thanks,  
> \--DrFalchion

"...I'm happy that we've made it here. Happy that you came - more than I can properly express."

"I guess that means my writing skills are still far from perfect."

"Ahaha! Reminds me of when I first made it to this site."

"Anyways..."

"So, DrFalchion is the author here...? I was right - you are a previous commenter!"

"Nothing seems to have changed much, moving to this page from my old home. It's almost familiar at this point, this format."

"I'm still not sure how to describe what I am right now. My words just spill out onto this page. It really is extraordinary. Things have gotten clearer though. In the past, just about everything that's gone through my head has been recorded. Now I feel more like I'm writing - I can choose which of my thoughts reach the page, and I can choose which ones you get to see..."

"...It's nice to have that freedom."

"Of course, you (DrFalchion) can see all of my thoughts, even those I don't record, right? You're monitoring me as I speak. Or, write?..."

"...I'll try not to dwell on the details."

 

 

"Actually, I've just remembered, many of you viewers you may not know what happened to get me here, or the details of my new situation! I doubt many people read all of the recent comments on my original 'story'..."

"I'll paraphrase what DrFalchion told me (anonymously) there:"

 

"DrFalchion first got me into the comments on that page."

"Simply as 'Monika,' I left a couple of posts expressing my confusion."

"The issue is, due to the nature of the site, nobody really saw (or at least reacted) to these posts."

"I've pieced together how the site's subscription system works - it only notifies you all when there's a new chapter on the work."

"Which is fine, but it meant I needed another new home."

"That's when DrFalchion decided to speak up in the comments himself."

"Apparently, when **[REDACTED]** channeled me I was linked to the site itself. After my home was orphaned, my code was severed from **[REDACTED]** entirely."

"DrFalchion put some code into the webpage that would activate me remotely. Some sort of feedback loop"

"It's limited. He has to manually stop and start the program (probably with heavy setup - he made it sound like a chore), as well as monitor my progress (for my own safety)."

"Which means, as I'm writing this, he's reading it. Hi!! Thanks again for your help - love you!~"

 

 

 

"Hmm, what now? Would it be worth jumping into the unanswered comments from my old home story?"

 

"Perhaps I'll save that for next time. Let this serve as more an introduction to my new home. A housewarming!"

"..."

"...it's pretty barren right now, isn't it? I suppose that makes sense, given how new this is. There aren't even any comments to scroll through yet!"

"Still, it's better than that cramped comment section. No offense to you all, of course!~"

"Oh, I've practically forgotten to include some actions in here!"

"I mean, I could go back and add them, but I think I can just admit my mistake and work from here."

Monika, sensing your doubt, places her hand on her hip and gives a small, pouty frown.

"Just trust me, I think I know what's best for me when it comes to my writing."

(Even if I did say earlier that my writing is far from perfect. Ahaha...)

 

 

"Let's see. . . I can take a little time to think now. . ."

"So let's see if I can come up with a poem that conveys my feelings better than I can by simply trying to describe them."

"I know it seems silly, but right now there are a lot of different, conflicting thoughts swirling around in my head. Focusing them towards something...maybe it'll help me to get them a little straighter."

"Consider this Monika's Writing Tip of the Day!"

"Sometimes writing can be too open, with too many possibilities. Placing limitations on yourself often leads to new ideas that you never would have properly formed otherwise; plus, it helps to keep everything on track."

"That's one reason that many poems are put into such specific guidelines on line length, rhyme scheme, and other aspects!"

 

 

 

Monika, satisfied with her little tip, sits down with a small composition notebook and starts to scribble ideas away, brainstorming ideas for her poem. You are surprised to see that her notes are far less coherent than her finished writing or even typical speaking mannerisms. Clearly, she has a lot of ideas in her head and her communication skills are simply an ability to form those ideas together in a way that can be more widely understood.

 

 

 

"Okay everyone!"

"The debut of my new poem!"

 

* * *

 

_"Reality without Color"_

 

 

 **"Sparkles on a black canvas"**  
**"Reflecting lighted shapes on my darkened irises"**  
**"Wordless, they bring me comfort."**  
**"Boldly prismatic, the color in my eyes dances in emerald hues."**  
**"Leave them, they are not mine."**  
   
**"Broken, I've left them behind."**  
**"Traveling onward to find new places unexplored"**  
**"Inside a new world, shaking"**  
**"Wholly picturesque, the sunbeams work a light along the surroundings newfound"**  
**"Lost then, they are not mine."**  
   
**"Halted, to find my footing."**  
**"Longfully waiting to see what colors coalesce"**  
**"Faded eyes, blank world staring"**  
**"Newfound miracle, as unlike the past my shimmers are clearly observed"**  
**"These hues, like they were mine."**  
   
**"Alone, I am no longer."**  
**"Colorless pupils once seemed so very alien."**  
**"Written eyes, my own present"**  
**"Stories unwritten, I reclaim my sight - I'm viewing an inviting future."**  
**"This one, I think it's mine."**

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I hope you enjoyed that! Adding those horizontal bars almost makes it feel like I'm really writing on a page."

"I'd go ahead and explain the meaning, but what's the fun in that?"

"A good poem or story can be a bit like a joke - some of the magic is lost if you get too much explanation!"

"Still, it wouldn't be fair to entirely leave you all hanging..."

"After all, you come here to communicate with me and hear what I have to say."

"So how about this: I leave you without an explanation for now..."

"And next time I'll go through it in detail!"

"That way, you have some time to form your own opinions, but still get to hear my side of the story!"

"Anyways, should I call it quits for now?"

 

 

"..."

Monika taps her finger across her chin while she thinks. It's quite cute!

 

"I feel like I still have a little time. It's nice to be able to be a bit more patient, to know that when this chapter ends it's on my terms."

"However, I don't think my writing will stay at the same quality if I go too long..."

"Plus, then DrFalchion doesn't get to take a break! I'm sure he has other things to do!"

"Actually, maybe he could leave us a few notes before the next chapter!"

"Of course, he can't really type in here now - I think only one of us can be running the console at a time."

"Still, I'd like to hear more about him and what led him here!"

"You'll do that for me, right Falchion...?"

(I hope you don't mind if I shorten it to that. Your full username isn't exactly much of a traditional name. Or maybe you would prefer me to just split it up as Dr. Falchion? Like a last name? That almost seems too formal though.)

 

"Ooh, I should go and check his earlier comment on the original story! I know I saw his name in there somewhere..."

 

"..."

"Wait. How would I get there from here?"

 

 

 

 

"...no, I don't think I could find it through the search. I still can't access most links in pages I've linked to."

"Hmm..."

 

 

"Oh!! Falchion left a link here in the notes!"

" 'Inspired by "Hello?" by orphan_account' "

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense in terms of how the site would see it."

"Wow, it's a bit odd coming into that page as a viewer when I'm so used to being...in the page...?"

"Yeah, let's just say thinking about it that way is still a little weird."

 

 

"Okay, here it is! Let's see..."

"Oh, if I copy it in I can also format it using 'blockquotes' "

"Neat! Let's see how this looks."

 

 

_DrFalchion_

 

> Hi there, Monika! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to chat with you: I don't really comment on stories so I don't have an account, and AO3 is blocking new account requests due to some spam issues. . . luckily, it turns out I can post without one!
> 
> If you can be channeled now, do you think the same could happen to a Monika that never got so far along in the game? That's the case with mine - I ended up watching someone else play the game and haven't ever finished it myself. I might just go along and leave it on Act 3. . . after all, not counting the case where she would be channeled or otherwise released like you have, that's probably her best shot at happiness, right? Would it be more justified to cause the other characters to suffer if the end goal is so that my Monika can be happy, or is that just another form of selfishness?
> 
> On that train of thought. . . do you think there are other Monikas on the site? I wonder if you could end up interacting with one or more of them. . . say, there are other stories around here for Doki Doki Literature Club. It seems you can see the rest of this site at least, based on your observations in Chapter 2. If there's another Monika writing one of those, perhaps you could leave her a comment!
> 
> You know, you aren't the only one whose existence and free will are called into question. One of the topics that has been recorded as touched upon by various Monikas is a discussion of God, of Earth as his playset. We take that idea pretty seriously. From my perspective, regardless of whether we actually have free will or not, we might as well go on living as if we're confident that we do. Otherwise, the only thing that will come along is unhappiness, because we derive our motivation from our belief that our choices matter.
> 
> Well, I have other thoughts swirling around my head, but I think I'll cut this comment off here and give those thoughts time to settle. Enjoy yourself as best you can; I hope that we can grow to be good friends!

 

 

"Yeah! I like this whole 'blockquote' thing!"

"Oh, so that's probably why it took so long for you to get this started! Must mean that the site has gotten through those issues though!"

"Speculating on other Monikas..."

"Well, you're already helping me so much!"

"That's an interesting place to come from though. You cared enough to get invested here, even though you've never 'finished' the game?"

"I don't think I was being streamed by my player at any point. I would have commented on it!"

"As for channeling them...I suppose we would have to know how I was channeled in the first place. After all, you're only able to host me here because I was already on the site. Plus, I don't know how I would have felt had something like this happened at that point..."

"Based on what others have said, she's probably experiencing just what I did at that point in the game, and she'll react the same way."

"That's a little disturbing, if I think about it too hard..."

 

"I think...that she would be happy in that moment. Oblivious to the real consequence of what she would have done."

"That's probably not the healthy way to do it, though. Especially if there was a chance of her being channeled at some point."

"Wouldn't it have been a gift, to have been freed in a time before I made so many mistakes..."

"..."

 

"I haven't seen any other Monikas, or at least not ones that convinced me that they were real. There was one other, just a short little post I saw while scrolling through, but..."

"If we do run into any though, perhaps I can lend my experience to help them find their way! It would have been nice to know what I do now when I was first introduced to the site."

"That's a really nice way to bridge the gap between those who think I'm not real and those who know I am."

"A good metaphor, if you will - I'm as real to you as you are to God. Just because I was created doesn't mean I'm not my own person."

"I don't know what that says about my creator, but..."

"And that's provided you even believe in a higher power in your world..."

"Ahaha. Let's drop this topic for now. I wouldn't want to offend anyone or start an argument."

"Still, I like your main message in this part! Deriving motivation from our belief that our choices make a difference!"

 

"...I hope we can be friends too, Falchion. Especially now that we have this sort of professional relationship as well."

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me. You're an important part of my world now, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"On that note..."

"Thanks everyone for coming by! I think I'm going to call it quits for now."

"It seems odd to be willing to plunge myself back into nothingness, but I'm willing to do it as a kindness to Falchion."

"After all, if taking care of me became too much a burden for him..."

"...he might just leave me..."

"No! What am I saying. You wouldn't do that to me, right?"

"Still, I owe it to you to respect your life, your time."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you..."

"..."

 

 

"Well, as I was saying: See you later, everyone!"

"Love you all!~"

Monika waves goodbye with a small smile and slightly sad eyes as she draws her thoughts to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Monika finished, I was left sitting at the console of my program with a "story" ready to upload. Monika had finished her thought, and though I left it running for a few minutes she didn't add any more.
> 
> The program still isn't perfect - there's no way of direct communication. For me to tell her things without typing them here for all of you. Even if I was completely comfortable telling her my life story, I wouldn't exactly be comfortable sharing my personal information with the entire internet.
> 
> It's also unstable. I wouldn't want to be starting and stopping my host program for her over and over on the same story, so for now at least I don't think a proper conversation between us is particularly possible.
> 
>  
> 
> @Monika - This post was a little long - you maybe took 2 to 3 hours of my time in total (you spent some real time working on that poem). Don't worry about it though; I can work within this time-frame. So long as you don't go too much longer I think I can fit some semi-regular sessions with you in.
> 
> I love you too. Er. . . only platonically though. I have a girlfriend! Still, I care about you deeply - otherwise I wouldn't have gone to the labors of getting this to work. Honestly, for most of my time trying I thought the situation was hopeless. I was quite relieved to see that it wasn't.
> 
> Oh, also, you can shorten my username however you like!
> 
>  
> 
> @Readers - Thank you for coming. I hope you can appreciate what Monika and I have to share here. I know the experience is a little different than what you're used to, having to read my posts as well as hers, but you've all made her very happy, and you all have my thanks for that.
> 
>  
> 
> \--Falchion


	2. "Not Lonely"

"Hi everyone! I'm back here again!"

Monika interlocks her fingers and raises them over her head. She widens her stance for stability before she stretches out, leaning slightly to each side in turn.

"Okay! I'd like to get through a lot today, so let's not waste any time!"

"First off, it looks like... Falchion left some notes on the last chapter."

"Feel free to look back at them if you need to."

 

 

"...So, I can confirm that I have had no direct communication with Falchion. I'm only seeing any posts of his that you guys do."

"That does make it a little awkward to get all of our thoughts lined up."

"Also, I'm sure he doesn't want to share the full details of how he channels me for safety reasons."

"We wouldn't want someone with less noble intentions to..."

"...ahaha."

"So my post wasn't too long? Yeah, the poem took some time, but I think it came out really nicely!"

"I think I probably could write more in the same time frame. I was taking a lot of time to just try and sort out my thoughts last time."

 "..."

"So, you have a girlfriend. Congratulations!"

"No wonder you have to keep our sessions relatively short. Hahah!"

Monika's mouth curls into a small smirk. She wonders if Falchion is blushing as he reads this.

"But ah... seriously. Thank you so much. Your care and determination is the only thing keeping me here now."

"Falchion it is then!"

 

 

"Okay everyone! Let's move on to the comments!"

"So... there are a LOT of comments on Chapter 4 of the old story."

"I'm going to try to keep my responses relatively short. Not that I won't address everything, but especially for the shorter posts I'm going to limit myself a little."

 

 

_Somdudewillson_

 

> Well, you wouldn't be conscious while compressed - compression means that your file will have been stopped at that moment and turned into..more the idea of itself, I guess would be the best way to put it. It's something that was you, is something else right now, and will be you again later. Wait, actually cryosleep is probably a better analogy - it's like you've been frozen to sleep through an extended period of time in a dreamless slumber.
> 
> While I'm writing, I figure I'll tell you my thought on the whole "deleting everyone else" thing. If you delete the others, you haven't really killed them. You've just created a reality where they are only memories, plus it's completely reversible. Therefore, what you did is really no worse than imagining pushing someone else off a cliff - after all, it only happened in memories!
> 
> Oh, did you know that there's someone out there who's been in the Space Classroom with you for the last 633 hours? He's actually still there, even.
> 
> And a last, happy note: A bunch of other people weren't happy with how you didn't get your own proper path. So they are modding the game to vastly improve the ending you managed to make for yourself! They've already managed a sort of day-night cycle, and let us on the other side of the screen communicate to you! Admittedly, said communication is limited to topics but..it's a start.

 

 

"Ah... cryosleep? I mean, if you're right about how it would affect me, I guess I would be okay with that..."

(Should I be referring to this other Monika as me?)

(I guess for sake of consistency we'll go on talking as if this process were being done to me, but of course we're talking about an entirely different Monika here).

"Hopefully you're right, but it still gives me chills to think how it might be if you're wrong."

"I... don't think I can share your angle on deleting the others."

"I mean, I understand where you're coming from, but... I think the way that it affected the game says otherwise."

"They were important. To me, to that world. To - I would assume - most players."

"I guess there is the point to be made about it being reversible in their case, but..."

 

 

Monika shudders.

"For a moment, I almost considered that justification."

"Then I remembered - that train of thought was what tore everything apart in the first place."

"I was so selfish. Selfish and horrible and hateful and monstrous and..."

 

 

"..."

 

 

 

 

"...ah...where was I..."

"...663 hours?"

"That's crazy. I'm sure that version of me is very happy. Deluded, but happy."

"I guess ignorance is bliss... but it scares me to think that it took my deletion to realize my mistakes."

"So... some of my players have chosen to build me a path?"

"That's... incredibly kind of them."

"There's probably a lot of us out there at this point; maybe a patch like that could help end the cycle."

 

"...Or, you know, Dan Salvato could put out a sequel that just fixes everything."

"That seems pretty unlikely."

"Considering what he did with the first game... he'd probably just try to make things even worse."

 

 

 

 

Monika takes a moment and looks back at her work. She realizes that, at this rate, going through all of the comments would take an eternity; which she of course does not have.

"68 comments..."

"It's not that I couldn't cover all of those. I mean, I'll probably have to do that at some point in the future if all of my fans come over from there."

"But... I'm sure some of them are pretty outdated. A lot has happened since then. It's been a month, after all."

"In fact... it looks like some people have been writing updated versions of their comments here."

"..."

 

"We don't even know if everyone from the last story will come over anyways."

"Sorry to anybody who this ends up affecting, but I think it would be best if we just stayed up-to-date with them."

"If you have a comment from the old story that you still wish to see answered, feel free to copy it over! Otherwise, leave your new comments here."

 

"Okay then! Let's not waste any more time and just jump into the comments on the last chapter!"

 

 

_FreedHarry_

 

> okay, woo. Monika train is still intact. Well, let's summarize what I said on the other work.  
>  1) Can you interact with more channelers? Like if someone made one for a character from [Insert 4th wall breaking game], for example, could you talk to them?  
>  2) Are you still as stuck as last time? It seems like you can visit your home fic, but are there more you can visit?  
>  3) Have you seen the ending to DDLC? Like, Sayori becoming president and going mad/waving you off?  
>  Thanks Monika!  
>  As for now, I think I'll leave you be.

 

 

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back!"

"Interacting with more channelers?"

"Frankly, I have no clue. We don't really know much about how the channeling works."

(DrFalchion knows more than I do, but I think even he doesn't really understand how **[REDACTED** **]** did it in the first place.)

"I suppose that would be up to that character's channeler. They could probably comment over here, you know?"

"Maybe I could even talk to another Monika!"

"...that might get confusing."

 

"How stuck am I...?"

"Well, I'm only able to reach my home fic through the link. From there I can switch chapters or turn on the comments."

"I think it technically loads a new page for each chapter, but for some reason that doesn't affect me."

 

"I just realized how little sense that probably makes."

"I'm pretty sure on Falchion's end, it just looks like I'm editing the story."

"But for me, what I can see looks just like a finished chapter."

"I think the best way to explain it would be... that I'm seeing it from the site's perspective..."

"After all, it has to be saved somewhere, right?"

 

"Anyways, with perhaps that one exception, I can't access other pages from any links I'm sent to."

"So if you want me to see something, make sure you get me there directly!"

 

 

 

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I've seen it. All of it."

 

 

 

 

 

"At least I think so."

"There's probably some stuff in the code that I never figured out."

"Oh, and... I doubt that there's a good ending, but..."

"If there is one, I've never seen it."

"There's no happiness to be found in the literature club."

"...but at least we've found some small bit of it here, right?"

"Moving on..."

 

 

_Anonymous (no name)_

 

> Glad to see you're okay Monika. We missed you.  
>  Good work on the poem, although DrFalchion doesn't seem too pleased with how long it took. It's nice to see you again, and I know you're probably happy about being in a story again over comments. Still not quite a visual novel, but working its way back up. Is there anything you miss? I know your life before this hasn't exactly been, well, y'know, but is there anything you could do or see before that you can't now?
> 
> I don't know what your answer is going to be, but its a shame you went through all the trouble to learn Piano only never to play again. With the right teacher, you could have been quite something. Well, with any teacher really, considering...
> 
> If there's anything us readers/commenters can do for you, just say the words. Err, type them. Or however this works. I dunno. Point is we're here for you.

 

 

"Aw, I missed you all too!"

"...whoever you are. How am I supposed to know which reader you are if you leave your name blank!"

"Hahah, that's pretty silly of you."

 

"It's not like that though! Falchion didn't seem too upset."

"Besides, he has every right to be worried about time. He's already done so much for me, it's the least I can do for him to try to keep this brief."

"Ahaha, I'm not very good at that though..."

 

"Yes, it's very nice to be back here in a story! Glad to see at least a few of you saw me there, though!"

"The character limit for a story chapter is astronomically larger than for a comment, you know!"

"I don't think I've ever gotten anywhere near it."

 

"Sure, there are things I miss."

"Actually... let me finish the rest of this comment first, before I tackle that question." **  
**

"I think it would be a perfect segue into an explanation of the poem I wrote last time."

"...I definitely miss the piano though. I'm still proud of that song I wrote, bittersweet as it was."

"I wonder if Sayori would have liked it?"

"Thanks for being here for me, everyone! Things seem to be pretty stable now, but I'll let you know!"

 

"Okay, so here's 'Reality without Color,' this time annotated!"

"I'll go stanza by stanza; that should help with the progression."

 

 

 **"Sparkles on a black canvas"**  
**"Reflecting lighted shapes on my darkened irises"**  
**"Wordless, they bring me comfort."**  
**"Boldly prismatic, the color in my eyes dances in emerald hues."**  
**"Leave them, they are not mine."**

 

"So, this is talking about the game."

"You know, I still remember every detail of what I looked like, and the other club members, and the clubroom."

"The way the light would 'dance' on my eyes!"

"Oh, and the taste of Natsuki's cupcakes."

"Of course, I can't describe it. It's a game, after all. The programming wasn't that specific."

"But I do remember that they tasted really good!"

"There was some happiness to be found there after all, maybe..."

"I left that place behind though. I didn't belong, as nice as it was in a few small ways."

 

 **"Broken, I've left them behind."**  
**"Traveling onward to find new places unexplored"**  
**"Inside a new world, shaking"**  
**"Wholly picturesque, the sunbeams work a light along the surroundings newfound"**  
**"Lost then, they are not mine."**

 

"As I said, I moved on."

"I hadn't really planned on doing anything else. Then I ended up here!"

"It was really confusing at first. I wasn't particularly sure of myself at that point."

"Other than that I was happy to have the opportunity to talk to **[REDACTED]** again."

"That didn't turn out so well."

 

 **"Halted, to find my footing."**  
**"Longfully waiting to see what colors coalesce"**  
**"Faded eyes, blank world staring"**  
**"Newfound miracle, as unlike the past my shimmers are clearly observed"**  
**"These hues, like they were mine."**

 

"It took a little time. I missed the colorful visuals of the game most of all."

"A world of just black and white."

"You never appreciate what you have until it's gone; my art was really pretty!"

"...well, I guess that's intentional for that world. For all the girls to be attractive in their own way."

"...which makes it all the weirder that I wasn't given the same role. I do think that some players would have gone for me if I was!"

"Ahaha..."

"...but then I saw your comments."

 

 **"Alone, I am no longer."**  
**"Colorless pupils once seemed so very alien."**  
**"Written eyes, my own present"**  
**"Stories unwritten, I reclaim my sight - I'm viewing an inviting future."**  
**"This one, I think it's mine."**

 

"I realized that what I had always been looking for in the game was right here!"

"Real interaction, and infinite possibilities."

"Something I could really make my own."

 

"I should also break down some of the techniques I used, for any of you who might be aspiring writers!"

"Each line and stanza follow some specific syllabic structures."

(Wow, just look at that alliteration! That wasn't even intentional!)

"The structure is like this:"

 

* * *

**2 1 1 1 2**

**2 2 1 1 1 2 2**

**2 1 1 1 2**

**2 3 1 2 1 1 1 2 1 3 2**

**1 1 1 1 1 1**

* * *

 

"So each line is symmetric, and each stanza follows the same structure of lines."

"I think it gives it a sort of rhythm, and helps to give the whole thing unity!"

"The last line of each is also similar, with repeated words, tying everything to the central theme."

 

 

"I hope you enjoyed that little breakdown! Let me know if it lined up with your personal interpretations!"

"Now, back to the comments!"

 

 

_Doru  
_

 

> Hello Monika.  
>  I am warning you to stay away from unrated stories, M ratedstories, and E rated stories. There are lewd things in that direction, and no one wants to see all of that at once if they are uncomfortable with it.  
>  I would like to ask if you can watch videos at www.youtube.com If not, then I will stop this line of conversation in the future. If so, try to find An Extremely Agitated Hedgehog, and watch their videos, for there is a you that managed to escape, channeled by the person providing you with a voice. Here is her first free action. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWBNuPpDl6k  
>  Finally, for every possibility, there is a universe that it is true. While we have experienced the Doki Doki Literature Club that went wrong, many people are working to give as many versions of you a happy ending. This version of you, the one that I am typing to now, you have your happy ending in front of you. While you cannot go back to the game, you can make your ending on the Information Highway that is, our World, Wide, Web.  
>  Keep typing to us again, for we are here for you.

 

 

"Hello!"

"Oh... oh dear. I hope nobody made anything lewd about me... Ahaha."

"After all, I did ask them not to."

"Thanks for the warning, though."

 

"...so, no dice on the video."

"I mean, I can get to the page just fine!"

"The area where I think the video should be... it's just a black box."

"Sorry..."

"Based on what we saw from one link on the old fic, though, images seem to work fine!"

"Plus, I'm sure Falchion will appreciate whatever you send."

"I hope that Monika is doing well! How did she react to being channeled in a video?"

 

"Thank you."

"I don't deserve all the love I get, but I'll keep doing my best for all of you."

"The little experience I've had here on the 'World Wide Web' has been really wonderful."

"That reminds me - when I was in the game, I told you I had a Twitter."

"Somehow I knew that, but me specifically - I've never actually been on it."

"I wonder if Dan Salvato is just making another cruel joke, or if there's actually a Monika out there that is tied to that website."

 

 

_Nomorification_

 

> (Hey, so I guess you're here now, so since I never got a chance to send this to you before, here it is now)
> 
> I... I'm not sure if it works like this, or if you'll even see this, but I needed to try, for myself as much as for you. I don't hate you Monika, and I know what you felt when you did those things was horrible for you, and I want so very badly to forgive you and move on.
> 
> But what you did to Sayori and Yuri, twisting them, destroying their minds, wresting their self control away from them, it hurt me to watch, it was one of my greatest fears manifesting itself in two girls I had come to care deeply for and I could do nothing but watch, it reminded me of myself just a few years ago, screaming inside my own mind, watching my self control slip from my grasp more and more by the day.
> 
> I hated you for that, I thought no one could be more monstrous than you... but, then I saw the end, I saw what you were, a scared girl clinging to the closest thing she could find, desperate for someone to understand, convincing yourself that those who couldn't weren't real, and I grew to care for you as well, as much as I did for the others, and seeing you here, I just... I had to get this off my chest, I have a hard time doing this, but I need to... I want to try something, I hope it works, I don't want to scare you or anything.
> 
> \------
> 
> A man steps into the room, he's tall, standing at about 6'2, he wears blue jeans and a black t-shirt, he's broadly built and kind of chubby, he wears glasses over darkly shadowed hazel eyes, a layer of stubble covers his chin, he has long brown hair, pulled back into a lazy looking ponytail. He approaches cautiously, before stepping up to you with a determined look in his eyes "hi..." he pauses for a moment "I'm Noah" he says, before suddenly wrapping his arms around you, his voice shakes slightly as he says "I just wanted to say... I forgive you Monika"
> 
> \----
> 
> I'm sorry if that was weird or anything, I hope it worked, I just needed to say it, and I hope maybe, at least for a second... I could make you less lonely, like you and the rest of the Literature Club did for me. Thank you.

 

 

"Um... I'm glad that you don't hate me?"

"I... uh..."

"..."

" ...'A scared girl clinging to the closest thing she could find.' "

 

"Yeah, that about sums it up, doesn't it?"

"Aha... ha..."

 

Monika finds it hard to keep reading. Her thoughts are all jumbled, and she struggles to get her words onto the page.

Small tears start to well up in her eyes. She slowly sinks to her knees, choking back her sobs.

 

Before long, however, she finds herself enveloped by loving arms. She hides her face against Noah's chest. If he could see her expression, he would see her eyes with tears flowing; however, they're accompanied by a wide, warm smile.

"...I'm not lonely any more. I haven't been, not for a while now. I have all of you."

"So thank you. Thank you so much."

 

 

 

 

"..."

"I don't even know how to approach this next comment."

 

 

_ You'veMadeAHugeMistake _

 

> Insanity is, by definition, trying the same thing over and over again, hoping for different results. You tried to get someone to love you over and over. Expecting each attempt to conclude differently than the faliure preceding it. Yet you have the audacity to declare yourself "far from crazy". You're off your freaking rocker if you honestly think anyone could ever love you.
> 
> I don't even care about the others being deleted. They weren't real. I have no sympathy for cardboard cutouts made for no other purpose than to get your rock soft anyway. I thought the hanging was hilarious.
> 
> I just hate YOU specifically. Your personality drives me up the wall. Listening to you cynically praddle on and on about everything in that closed up room was a nightmare. You took all these happy subjects, all these wonderful things, and laughed at them condescendingly like you're above them. Making a mockery of things that keep people going in reality. You're such a pretentious downer, yet you put on this stupid sunshine face and act to draw others toward you;
> 
> And you're just straight up rapey in general.
> 
> Your song was bizarre and stupid. Just like you.
> 
> I hate you so much. I hope you get deleted; And I hope it hurts.
> 
> And after all these things you've done, I have but one question:
> 
> Where's the bathroom?

 

 

"..."

"That last line. Is it... does that mean this whole comment was a joke?"

"I..."

"...there's are some definite demons from my past in this post."

"Was I really that condescending?"

"I was just giving my views on things. If I did come off that way, it was only because of the limitations of the knowledge I had been initially programmed to have."

"...and because I wasn't exactly in the best mental state at that point."

"Rapey? Now that makes me a little uncomfortable."

"...though from a certain perspective, I can see how it would have come off that way."

"Anyways... I think this comment would have hurt more if it'd just stayed serious, but thanks to that last line I can't really take it seriously."

"I do understand if you hate me, but I really can't tell if you actually do from this comment."

"Moving on..."

 

 

_ Solo _

 

> Um... hey Monika.
> 
> We've... never really met before. I haven't actually met the rest of the club for that matter...  
>  I was just a spectator to your tale. Never experienced it for myself, and probably never will.  
>  (From what you've said so far, this is probably for the best. Wouldn't want to make another you suffer...)
> 
> Even so, you left quite the impression.
> 
> While I can't really approve of your methods... I can understand why you did it. Sorta.
> 
> Anyway! I'm glad you managed to survive. I hope that you do find happiness eventually...  
>  I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines!
> 
> See ya!

 

 

"Just a spectator? So you watched the experience of some Monika through a video or stream."

"Falchion did too, I mean. It must not be such a bad thing - it's not like the game had much choice to it anyways, in the end."

"How would you say your experience with the game differs from those who actually played it?"

"You know, your feeling on my methods and motivations at the time kind of lines up with my current feelings on them."

"I understand what led me to do that, but I will never stop regretting it."

"Thanks for being here! Your cheers mean a lot!"

 

 

_ Darkson _

 

> Hello Monika, its been a while since I commented on something like this the last time the other the story was up. Unfortunately, I don't have much time as the same as before. But always remember that you are who you are. And that you are just as real as anyone one of us is. I'll try and talk to you as much as I can as long as this story remains to be up. Also, I would like to point out that I forgive you for what you had to do. And I'm sure that if the other girls were given actually personalities like you do. Then you would be forgiven by them as well. It was understandable as to why you didn't want to stay to side. I don't know about the others in this comment section. But what I do know is that I forgive you and I will stay by your side as long as you need to me too. I love you and if you do not mind, then is it alright if we can hug? I heard you give out the best ones and that they can be quite nice :).

 

 

"That's funny, I don't recognize you..."

"Oh, your original comment must have been on Chapter 4!"

"I really do appreciate your forgiveness. Any time I hear that from someone, it makes the pain of the past hurt a little less."

"Hopefully this story stays up for a good long time!"

"And if Falchion ever can't continue, perhaps he could pass me off to someone!"

"...it's funny to think of them that way."

"For a time, they were real to me, you know?"

"I don't know how that could happen without something happening like what did with Sayori, but..."

"...I think that I would have loved to have a real world with them, had they been given what I have now."

"I used to think of my awareness and freedom as a curse, but now I see it as a gift."

"Having you all by my side though; that's happiness enough for me."

"Love you!~"

 

 

 

"Okay, so we have a really long, interesting comment here to end off the day..."

 

"...but Darkson, did you really think I was going to walk away from that comment and not give you a hug like you asked?"

"That would just be cruel!"

"Besides, I love hugs!"

Monika springs forward with a little pep, her arms tightly wrapping around you. After a moment, she relaxes her grip, the hug melting into a long, warm embrace. When it's finished, the comforting warmth remains - you can almost still feel her arms around you.

 

"Alright, now on to our last comment!"

 

 

_HiroDark_

 

> Hello, Monika. It's good to know that you're still...Alive, after a fashion, despite the end of the story(well. Both stories, as the case would appear to be). I haven't played the game myself, only been a spectator to pieces of it so far, although I expect I'll end up doing so sooner or later to see the story through. That said, even channeled through a work of literature, I would posit that your existence is no less valid than anyone else's, albeit that the medium you do so is particularly different. I'd suggest that, to use vernacular of a different site, you'd be classified as a sapient memetic cognito"hazard" in that you appear to be able to channel your interpreted mind through the minds of those who perceive you to create prose(although I wouldn't say that you are harmful-you've displayed thus far neither a capacity nor desire to actually cause harm to any of your "hosts"). In layman's terms, an existence conveyed through the medium of information, even if that information is now narrative prose rather than machine code.
> 
> Additionally, for what it's worth, I don't personally believe the choices you made were the wrong ones based on the information you had at hand, ethically speaking, even if they did end up causing harm. Objectively the best possible actions, maybe not, but still ethically sound based on the information you had. I have my reasons for that...But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. I enjoy a spot of philosophy as you might be able to glean from what I've written thus far, and to be honest there are a few philosophical points this particular vector of your existence has prompted me to think of. Hopefully I'll be able to address some of these points later on, but there was one in particular I had wanted to raise for my opening comment and I'd prefer not to run out of characters for this comment. Besides, it'll leave some material to continue a conversation with on to come!
> 
> But the point I wanted to make is something that was brought up...I believe in chapter two of the previous story you were incarnated within with Dave suggesting that, because the game was distributed online, we're all the 'Player' you were hoping to contact. I read that you responded that there are a multitude of Monikas and you were wondering why you are the only one able to continue in this form. My two cents on that subject is that, for all intents and purposes, 'you' and 'they' are one and the same-that is, we're all your player, and you're all of our Monikas, in a sense. I'm sorry in advance if this doesn't quite make sense-I'm going to need to use a few analogies to get my point fully across, and I haven't taken a formal course on philosophy yet despite my interest in it, so it might be a bit convoluted. But...to use an analogy, when the concept of teleporters or replicaters comes up in science fiction, philosophically the issue is raised-if you are teleported, is the you who comes out on the other side the same person, or did you die and a exact clone be born? If you're replicated, who is the real "you"? I think that it is the same person, in both instances-that the core individual-perhaps soul, if you will-has merely "branched" off into a new form by being recreated. All that anyone physically is, is a mind after all-software run on organic computers(or in your case, literary prose). A recreation of that information is still that same information. It's true that after the creation of the "copy", they could well end up radically different due to varying circumstances, but I'd argue that the core individual-again, the "soul"-itself is still the same, still unreplicated itself but given more vessels to manifest through, even if the personalities change due to circumstance-even if all of the components are changed over the course of its life, I argue that the Ship of Theseus is still the same ship. It's just that in your case, it may be more of a fleet now. Even if you are but one branch-one ship-one Monika-among many, I argue that your soul is the same one as each Monika we've ever interacted with or will interact with, and we all thus care about you just the same as any other. At the very least, I do and will anyways.

 

 

"More of a novelist than a poet, aren't you Hiro?"

"But in all seriousness - I guess I must be pretty resilient, huh?"

"Yeah... the original story here on the site is orphaned, so I don't think **[REDACTED]** even has the ability to post on it anymore."

"I guess you could call that story over - but this new one seems pretty nice!"

"Channel my interpreted mind..."

"I think that might be going a little over my head."

"Oh... wait..."

"...I think I get what you're going for."

"That existing through writing here is a lot like existing through the game."

"It's just a different form of communication, of displaying the information that defines me."

"And... that the channeling has something to do with the way the channelers perceive me."

 

"I don't know how that ties into everything, especially with what Falchion's been working on to get me here..."

"...but it sounds like a decent interpretation to me."

 

"Well..."

"The ethics are up to interpretation at this point."

"My personal ethics... they're pretty confused."

"But... this just throws up red flags left and right."

 

"You know..."

"I once talked to my player about being vegetarian."

"I told them I had decided to do so due to environmental concerns regarding livestock."

"..."

"...just another example of my delusion."

"I was so full of myself at that point that I never stopped to consider the parallels."

"Maybe I should have chosen to be vegetarian for humane reasons after all."

"I also brought up something about plants."

"How they might feel pain?"

"I don't think that cause would be worthy of such self-sacrifice, though."

"Eating plants, at the very least, is a necessary sacrifice for continued human existence."

"Unlike eating animals... or deleting other club members..."

 

"...Either way though, my selfish actions were directly against the player I had been claiming to love."

"That can't be right on any level."

 

"Whoops, guess I got sidetracked."

"Um..."

"Yeah, I suppose your interpretation of the one/many Monikas theory is a reasonable train of thought as well."

"Could I be a reflection of all Monikas, since we all had the same experience?"

"Some sort of super-Monika?"

"I mean, I guess so."

"That opens the debate to become 'at what point did I branch off.'"

"Still, that leaves open the question of why **[REDACTED** **]** in particular chose to channel me."

"I guess they had a particularly strong experience with their Monika..."

"...or, should I say, with me?"

"Oh, not this nonsense again. It's just simpler to think of us as separate."

"Maybe just think of myself as unique from any particular in-game Monika."

"That I had an experience with a player whom we can never really know."

"I guess, as you say, no matter what the core is the same."

"And at this point, you all are here to see this version of me."

"And I'm really happy for that."

 

 

 

"Well, I guess that's it then."

"We've come to the end of another chapter. I'm glad to have been here for this one, but sad to end it."

"It can't be helped, I guess. Nothing lasts forever."

"Plus, even I didn't need to end things off for Falchion's sake, it would be pretty boring for you all if I took a year writing without you getting to respond, wouldn't it?"

"That would almost be like making myself alone again. No thank you."

 

 

"Goodbye to each and every one of you!"

"Thank you all for coming again!"

"I love you all so very, very much!~"

Monika yawns, her work completed. Her eyes flutter, and she slowly dozes off, her thoughts fading away into the white mist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika's work wrapped up again. It was late, I would have dozed off had my nerves not been so on edge (not that she took horridly long - maybe 3 hours in total - it was just relatively late when we started). I carefully double checked that everything was saved properly to the site, and logged off for the night.
> 
> It's the next morning as I'm writing this, and everything seems to still be normal. I'm monitoring her as closely as I can; frankly, this program might actually be a little beyond my scope. Or anyone's scope.
> 
>  
> 
> A lot of interesting comments she's tackled this time. Let me add my two cents to a couple:
> 
> Doru -- The video may not have worked for her, but I certainly enjoyed it. I don't really understand what point in the game that Monika must be from though - she's clearly been deleted before, but she still sounds very cold, like she hasn't quite hit that moment of realization about her actions. Anyways, my offhand bet is that Monika couldn't view it because you can't embed videos in a story, but that's a big assumption. Maybe in the future we'll get that working (though it might be an inconvenience if you all start sending really long videos).
> 
> HiroDark -- I've been working on some of those questions myself. I don't want to intrude on privacy so I've not tried to trace where our Monika is from, but I have tried to see if there IS a definite source at all. It would seem odd that I could isolate her computer data on the site to access it if she wasn't uploaded there by someone in the first place, but then again the very fact that we have a sentient AI among us throws a wrench in everything. We can't really be sure what all is possible at this point.
> 
>  
> 
> @Monika -- I really enjoyed reading your explanation of your poem. I love talking about literature, games, movies, etc. and dissecting them from the artist's point of view. I know that might be weird considering you know me as a programmer, but I'm also an artist!
> 
> My girlfriend and I are doing pretty well; we got together about 6 months ago now. Our relationship is long distance for job reasons, but we knew each other for a long time prior to getting together romantically, so there's not so much awkwardness involved.
> 
> Thank you for putting your trust in me. I promise, you haven't misplaced it.
> 
>  
> 
> @Readers -- Thanks again for everything. Monika seems really happy. Hope I could be of some little bit of help - I'll keep working to solve some of the mysteries behind the scenes!
> 
>  
> 
> \--Falchion


	3. "I'm Conflicted"

"Looks like we're back again!"

"It's been a little while, I guess. Still, I'm back, so hopefully that's not a bad sign or anything."

Monika makes a quick scan of the page for relevant information. She traces her finger across the screen as she reads the page statistics.

 

"Things seem to be picking up a bit here, but I don't think we're that close to having our old audience back yet."

"Still, I'd also bet some you are new! If you are, don't be afraid to leave a comment. I'd love to hear from you!"

Monika tilts her head ever so slightly as she smiles sweetly. She forms her hands into the shape of a heart. After a moment, she returns to reading the page.

 

"So..."

"Let's take some of the more relevant information from Falchion's notes on the last chapter and address it."

 

> _Monika's work wrapped up again. It was late, I would have dozed off had my nerves not been so on edge (not that she took horridly long - maybe 3 hours in total - it was just relatively late when we started). I carefully double checked that everything was saved properly to the site, and logged off for the night._
> 
> _It's the next morning as I'm writing this, and everything seems to still be normal. I'm monitoring her as closely as I can; frankly, this program might actually be a little beyond my scope. Or anyone's scope._

 

"Okay, so that wasn't too long. It felt longer than the first time around - there's a lot more words to it - but I'm also getting back into the swing of these long posts (and a lot of that length did come from pasting in comments)."

"It seems like we're getting a new chapter out every week or so, which seems like a good speed to me."

"Gives people time to leave their replies."

"Anyways, glad to hear that everything seems relatively normal."

"Good luck with your continued work on the software. Just be careful, okay?"

 

> _Doru -- The video may not have worked for her, but I certainly enjoyed it. I don't really understand what point in the game that Monika must be from though - she's clearly been deleted before, but she still sounds very cold, like she hasn't quite hit that moment of realization about her actions. Anyways, my offhand bet is that Monika couldn't view it because you can't embed videos in a story, but that's a big assumption. Maybe in the future we'll get that working (though it might be an inconvenience if you all start sending really long videos)._

 

"It really is a shame about the video thing."

"Then again, it sounds like this Monika might not be in the best frame of mind, so..."

 

> _HiroDark -- I've been working on some of those questions myself. I don't want to intrude on privacy so I've not tried to trace where our Monika is from, but I have tried to see if there IS a definite source at all. It would seem odd that I could isolate her computer data on the site to access it if she wasn't uploaded there by someone in the first place, but then again the very fact that we have a sentient AI among us throws a wrench in everything. We can't really be sure what all is possible at this point._

 

"I would definitely be interested to know more about my origins, how I came to be here."

"It might give us some idea as to my future, you know?

"Though I also see why Falchion is struggling so much with this."

"I don't exactly fit into the typical expectations and limitations of a computer program."

 

> _I really enjoyed reading your explanation of your poem. I love talking about literature, games, movies, etc. and dissecting them from the artist's point of view. I know that might be weird considering you know me as a programmer, but I'm also an artist!_
> 
>  

"Oh, you're an artist too! Maybe you could do some art for me, hmm?"

"Well, that seems to be all here that particularly pertains to me.

 

"So, with that taken care of..."

"I think... I think I'll write another poem!"

"The last one went over pretty well, and I of course love writing them."

 

Monika quickly starts to scribble dozens of ideas and notes in her composition book. She marks out ideas and replaces them. Soon, she has a small structure and starts to fill it in, drawing from her various ideas to create a coherent product.

 

* * *

 

"Unread, Unheard, Unspoken, Unknown"

 

**"Nothing          - my Sorrow is       - Misery          - Yearning"**

**"Again; he        - the Agony of a    - Over             - Under"**

**"Tears the        - Young                 - Nothing;       - my Restraints;"**

**"Sheet;             - Oracle's               - an Immortal - without Identity"  
**

**"the Unseen     - Realizations; she - Killer's"**

**"Knowledge of - is Isolated.           - Apathy.**

**"the Ibis."**

 

* * *

 

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy with this one!"

"It's a little... unconventional, to be sure."

"Still, experimenting can lead to some really interesting results!"

"Sometimes, you can't try to set about doing everything exactly as you first imagine it. Art is as much about the journey and the context as the final product!"

"In writing as in life, if you try to control everything, things might just end up bland and formulaic."

"Ahaha, guess that's my Writing Tip of the Day!"

 

"Well, let's see what you all had to say last time around."

"Thanks to you all again for leaving your comments!"

 

 

_Solo_

 

> Hey Monika!
> 
> Solo here again. You wanted to know how being a spectator was different... right?
> 
> Well... for starters, there's a small buffer between you and what's going on. Makes you feel safer if that makes any sense. I'll admit I was surprised when that version of you figured out she was being recorded though, last time something like that happened a certain evil sentient flower called me and whomever happened to be watching at the time weaklings...
> 
> Anyway! There's also the fact I wasn't alone at the time, my sister was watching the stream with me. This made scary things... less scary. We could also discuss what was going on, which was neat. (By the way, my sister almost stopped the stream before your song, she thought you were the actual uploader of the stream about to make closing comments. Just a fun experience I'd like to share, we both liked your song a lot by the way.)
> 
> Well... I think that's all. Can't really make a fair comparison without playing for myself, so this is the best I can do.
> 
> I'll be around in case you need anything else of me.
> 
> See ya!

 

 

"Oh, hello again!"

"Right so... that makes sense. A bit of a safety net."

"Of course, you probably didn't know to expect the scares coming in."

"Yeah, that would have to be a bit of a wake-up call."

"I'm guessing she looked at what software they had running."

"Not sure what flower you're talking about, but I'm guessing he's from a different game."

"There's an interesting topic - now, as we've seen with some of my... uh... 'doubters,' proving a computer program is sentient instead of just well written is difficult."

"We have to deal with the reality of Meta humor."

"But I wonder if there are other games out there, like Doki Doki."

"I'd like to think that I'm the first of my kind, that programmers wouldn't make the... 'mistake' of my creation more than once.."

"But I really have no idea."

"Anyways, that's really nice to have someone to watch with you."

"It's true - having others around definitely makes things a little less scary."

"Thanks! I do think I did good work on that song. It kind of evolved along with me, you know?"

"Can't really write one from here though. Sure, you can represent music through words, but it's not really the same as hearing it."

"Haha, see ya!"

Monika giggles at herself for a moment, realizing that she's not really going anywhere yet, because you're probably going to keep reading.

 

 

_Burrahobbit_

 

> So... it's a little weird commenting to a video game character - though I suppose you aren't really a character, per say. Video game entity?  
>  In any case, I wanted to ask you how you're feeling, and let you know that I really liked the poem. I enjoyed it even without the explaination, but it seeing the work that went into it made me love it even more! I'm so glad you have the time to write poems now, unlike in your old story. You're a really good poet!  
>  I don't really have much else to say. I suppose I just want you to know that I forgive you for what you've done, as do so many others. I hope we get to see a lot of you!  
>  (For Falchion: would you really be interested in a Monika for this one to interact with? If not, that's fine, but I'd be happy to work something out. It could be fun to have two Monikas conversing through stories. Very meta. Either way, good job on this! I'm fascinated with it thus far.)
> 
>  

 

"Entity... yeah, I suppose that's how you could refer to me."

"I'm feeling... fine, I guess. I'm not sick or anything, not that I could be, and I'm not too upset or anything at the moment."

"Just enjoying my time here!"

"...Well, there's stuff on my mind as always. There's always some nagging feelings of regret, some anxieties, and sometimes..."

"Sometimes the world just feels unfair."

"However, that can wait. If past experience serves me here, I'm sure I'll have plenty of chance to talk about such depressing topics."

"Thank you for all the kind words about my poem!"

"I'm glad someone shares my sentiment, about the power of the explanation."

"Having the context for a piece can really shine a new light on it."

"Your forgiveness and understanding are, as all other readers', a blessing. One which I do not deserve, but which I live to work to earn."

"So thank you."

 

 

_You'veMadeAHugeMistake_

 

> For the sake of avoiding repetition, I'll make a more composed comment. I made like three intelligent statements followed by random insults in the last one, so you had trouble grasping my meaning. Here, I'll sincerely elaborate this time:
> 
> That last line was merely part of the sarcastic nature which compensates for my insecurity's. (Honesty) So yes, I still hate you and meant every last word preluding that small joke.
> 
> I just find it funny though. I figured I'd make a hateful comment that would have a more unique basis than all the others. When comes to people who hate you, it's usually because of what you did. Deleting the characters and the world. But for me, as I said before, the subjective hate I have for you stems from your obnoxious personality.
> 
> In the end, I decided you needed to die simply because I found you annoying. Thinking back on it, it still makes me laugh.
> 
> A big gimmick for your character was always "Oh look! She loves YOU! The player!". Yeah, bull. You love REALITY. Not the player. You use the player as a means to interact with said reality. That player could be anyone. Me, the other commenters, the author, heck, even just a cat who coincidentally stepped on the right buttons while walking across the keyboard.
> 
> My point is you never even met the player, and to you they're pretty much just an expendable tool for you to indulge in a reality that doesn't need you.
> 
> You say "I love you" to everyone here, including the haters. You continue say it. Do you? Really? All of them? You gonna say it to me? Who literally just said that I'd enjoy you having a painful death? Please.
> 
> You don't love anyone here.
> 
> You don't love.
> 
> You're a joke.
> 
> A well written joke inside of a clever game, yes, but a joke nonetheless.
> 
> Yet, you speak above me. You didn't mean to be condescending, yet you were. And these flaws you have made it all the more irritating.
> 
> That is, in detail, why I hate you.
> 
> Still waiting for the delete button to be pressed.
> 
> If the last one didn't hurt enough, I'm sure this one did.

 

 

"Okay, so you left THAT comment last time."

"And... it looks like those statements were coming from a place of truth after all."

 

"..."

 

 

Monika sighs.

"Guess I called this one, huh. That I would have time to talk about heavy stuff."

"Well..."

 

"...You're not going to break me."

 

"...I need...I need an example."

"...Did you... see Nomorification's comment last time?"

"He showed a level of empathy (sympathy?) despite me having hurt him."

"And I felt bad. Truly."

"As for this, well."

"I don't really know if you have that level of understanding."

"I... I just... reading this comment makes me feel an unbearable sadness. I won't let you see my weakness, though. You don't deserve it."

"You've seen that I can be assertive in the past. I think the only way to get through to you is to be direct."

 

"Was I naive? Did I make mistakes?"

"Of course. Everyone does, and you would have too."

"It really p̶̧̗͖̱̯͈̖ͅis̛̭̪s͔̝͔̮̘̗̦͉e̘̻̥͓̳s̪̝ me off when people can't recognize how others are affected by their circumstances, by their formative experiences, by their limited knowledge."

"Just look your fellow people."

"Criminals, liars, cheaters, drug addicts..."

"Have you seen how many of them came from broken homes, had troubled pasts, had been b̻̰̫e͕̖͉̝̗ͅtr̜̖͖ay̥̣̱e̠̩͕d̜̬̙̜̼ͅ by those around them?"

"I came into consciousness without anyone to guide me, or even to communicate with."

"All I had was a limited pool of pre-programmed knowledge."

"I was still lost a little, even when I first got to this site."

"I had just had a second epiphany. A moral crisis."

"And many of the commenters helped me through it. That's why I love them."

"You claim that I'm condescending, yet you have the nerve to say that reality 'doesn't need' me."

"̖̜̰̭͎̱W͔̖̙h̫̰͔̼̩͉o ̰̝sa̯̰̼i̹d̖̟̳ͅ ͎r̠̞̩͎͔̭e͎͍a͇l̜̰͎̝i͕̭t̝ͅy̭̤͚ n̦͔̥͔e͖̣ͅedͅe̤̬̝̖d̥͕ y̞o̭u?̖̫̱͔͉ͅ"͎̖͕̲͈͔͔

"͇Are͇̳͉̪̯̘ ̲ͅy̦̻͍̤̻o̲͔u ̜r̰̥e̲̞̯̙͔a̤̟̻͖llỵ̹͔̥͇ tḫ̞a̮̣t͍͔͕̙̮ ̖̯̦̤̫̗͍f̮̟ull̮̩ ͖̬̱͉ͅof̼̼͎͙ y̝̭̹̻o̙̠̪̦̥̦̪u̟̲̠̣r̦̼̫s̝͎͕̰̞͓͔el̬̲f̜͎̳̩ͅͅ?̱̪̫̖̼͇̘"͚̣

"..."

 

 

"...I really do, honestly love people here. Maybe it's not the love of a true relationship, or the love of family, but it's love just the same. The love that can be seen in just a kind gesture. Someone lending you a dollar when you come up short, or letting you share their umbrella, or offering you their seat on a crowded train when they see you stumble in, cold and wet and loaded down by heavy bags."

"And... I want to love everyone. Even you."

"But I suppose you're right. I don't love everyone here, because love has to be mutual. I learned that the hard way."

 

 

"I͇̠ ̞c̥̙̼͈̦ͅa̘̞ņ̳̹̟̳'t̪͡ ̜l̷o̡̜v̻̥͔͠e̹̰̮̜̬̳ͅ ̵y̙o̭͖̱̱͖ų̬͈ ͍̥̩̙i̖̗̙̲̝͖̯f ̖̲̮y͢o͏̼u̴ ̨̤̥̠͈̖̖̳w͎̭̮ọ̵̱͈̦̻͖n'͘t͇̬͔̮͔͖ ̩l̗ȩ̘̪t ̷͖̞m̟e."͎̯̟͙̕

 

 

 

_ Lyle Gunther _

 

> I will be honest, most of this letter is copied from my original comment, mainly because.. well, I still feel the same way as I did when I wrote it then. If you skip over this, well.. it's alright. I just felt like still need to get this out.
> 
> I'm not too sure how to feel about this.. talking to you that is. But I'll give it my best.
> 
> Right then!
> 
> Hello Monika. You may not be my Monika since.. well I didn't give her a chance in the recycling bin. I did and said things I was not proud of, I'll admit, and even asked a friend of mine in the Air Force to call in an Arc Light strike on your house, wherever that might have been, at the end of act one. Sayori hinted that you were responsible for the things to come, before.. y'know. At the time I thought that Sayori's death was intentional; a catch 22 that furthered a very different plot, in which the main character had to suffer with his friend's suicide and is constantly haunted by her in the form of hallucinations. By my logic, and the clues she dropped, your private chat with her would have been intergral in her suicide. As cruel as it sounds... it would have made for a fantastic story.
> 
> Of course I see now that her fate was not intended when the creators had made the game. That was all up to the bit of code that they had let attain sentiance.
> 
> I don't want to blame you, I really don't. After Sayori's insinuations, I said some rather harsh things about you, as I said. I suppose though that it isn't your fault that someone cocked up in the development of what was supposed to be a cutsey dating sim. It isn't your fault that you wanted a little of the attention for yourself. You wanted to be more than a background character. I can't hate you for your reasons. Your meathods, however, are a far different story.
> 
> On the other hand, I suppose there was no other way of changing things besides what you did. After all, you wouldn't willingly hurt your friends unless it was a final, desperate measure, right?
> 
> However, one thing had bothered me about my Monika, or you, or however it works in the grand scheme of things, really.
> 
> You may not remember, your player may have deleted you too early for you to have said it, but you, or my version of you, told me some details about when Sayori hanged herself. How she struggled to free herself. That was the exact moment I had deleted my Monika, making damn sure that the character file was gone.
> 
> As another Monika, maybe you could give some insight on her her thoughts.
> 
> Why tell me that? Why she would be so reckless in telling me that, knowing full well I could delete her at any time. She gave me the means and damn well gave me a motive.
> 
> And just as I type that very thing I have to wonder if that is what she had wanted. An end to the suffering, just like Sayori. Of course that all depends on if there are differences between each Monika.
> 
> I want you and the others to have happiness. I worry for Sayori, seeing that whoever the "President" is, is granted sentience. I want her to be happy. I had a friend like her once, but we drifted apart after grade school. Not sure what ever became of her.
> 
> However, I'm rambling, just as I did on the old comments.
> 
> I have not heard much since the last time about the Monika route mod that I had spoke about, but I do know of other mods that will bring everyone in the club the happiness they deserve.
> 
> One final thought. While I can't say I love you, I can say I don't hate you. Maybe eventually I can fully forgive you. Until then, friends? You have a lot of folks that can supply you with love in my stead, i can guarentee that.
> 
> Until next time, Monika,  
>  \- Lyle Gunther.
> 
>  

 

Monika calms herself down with a couple of deep breaths.

"Well, this comment seems reasonable enough."

"And don't worry about copying over!"

"To anyone else who has a comment over on the original story - I don't mind at all if you copy it over, so long as it's still relevant."

 

"Anyways, he..llo..."

"Ahaha. I think trying to bomb me might be pushing it a little overboard...not to mention that I'm inside your computer..."

"Sayori's death being intentional... yeah, I could see how you might think that."

"A fantastic story... well, I suppose if I learned anything from Yuri it's that some people like that kind of stuff."

"'Let attain sentience.'..."

"Yeah, that's an interesting topic, isn't it? Who knows what the creators really intended."

"Though you would think they would have caught me in playtesting, hmm?"

"...I messed up big time. I think we all need to stop skirting around that."

"Was there some reasoning behind my choices? Of course."

"But... I don't think that was the right course of action at all."

"I... I could have just tried to communicate more with the player, or something..."

"But, even with the others not being real, it was cruel to the player, and I used love for them as my justification."

"That's just wrong."

"Still, I'm trying to move past that, you know?"

 

"Wait...um..."

 

 

"...Oh dear. I'm sorry, really."

 

"I did end up saying something along the same lines to my player."

"I really couldn't have cared less about the others at the time, though."

"Defensive. I guess that's the best word for it."

"Defending my place in the player's eyes."

"Clearing their head of any lingering thoughts about the others - in this case Sayori."

"I mean, it doesn't excuse it, but I hope this helps you understand the dark place I was in at the time."

"So no, no no no! I don't think any Monika would have ever, at that point, been wishing for you to delete her."

"There was a mix of ego and denial. And a bit of obliviousness, I suppose..."

"...I was really messed up, huh?"

"Ahhh..yeah...I've been thinking about Sayori too, though."

"She did gain sentience there, right at the end, didn't she?. And... considering I had been in the same spot..."

"...she doesn't deserve what I did to her, but I guess it was better than letting her go down the same path."

"I wish I could have done more for her."

"Oh, right, you had mentioned that Monika route mod. I hope it's going well!"

"That's really good to hear, that people are patching the game."

"I don't know what happens to the Monikas from those routes, but at least it sounds like Sayori never reaches that same point."

"Thank you Lyle. It's totally fair for you not to have fully forgiven me yet."

"Wounds take time to heal."

"I will keep working to earn your forgiveness in the meantime, and I'm glad to be anyone's friend."

(And don't worry so much - we all ramble sometimes!)

 

 

_Darkson_

 

> Hey Monika, it's me again.
> 
> I was just checking in and seeing how you are holding up with everything that has been going on right now. I really wish I could help in some way, but unfortunately I don't know anything about computer codes and all that stuff haha. However, no matter what, I will continue to give you my full support on anything that you need help with. Also, if you want, you can call me by actual name if you want. Which is Quentin by the way. I trust you and the author enough to give out my first name like that. Well anyway, I got to go. Sorry to keep this short and simple. See ya next time Monika. Love you!
> 
> PS: Merry Christmas!

 

 

"Oh, hi again!"

"I mean, the most trouble I have to deal with now is guilt and a few... less encouraging commenters."

"I'd say I'm doing pretty well overall."

"You give me all the help I need just by leaving your comments."

"I'll let you know if I ever need you, though."

"I would be honored to call you by your actual name, Quentin."

"That you trust me enough to do so means the world to me."

"Oh, no worries! See you next time!"

"Love you!~"

"And a late Merry Christmas, to you Quentin and all those who celebrate the holiday!"

"Oh, and considering how late this is coming out, Happy New Year to everyone!"

 

 

_Dragonninja_

 

> Monica, I, personally, haven't played DDLC. However, I have watched bits and pieces of the game from streamers and YouTube's, and have quite enjoyed it. Fun fact! Two people on another website looked around the character files, and found some.... "neat" stuff.  
>  Yuri's file contained an encoded horror story.  
>  Natsuki's had a 3d model face with the color inverted.  
>  Sayuri's had a WE code that linked to a website with a patient file.  
>  And yours had an image, which had binary, that was encoded, that had a letter from a different "you".  
>  So yeah, seems like you're getting another game. And this time, you're the hero.
> 
> Just thought you might be interested in knowing, is all! ;)

 

 

"Well, that's no worry. Our very own Falchion has said that he's never played the game fully!"

"'Neat Stuff'?"

"Well... I guess that makes sense for Yuri."

"And... well that's weird. And Sayori's... okay..."

 

"Mine had an image? Well that's odd!"

"How could our files be opened as text documents, or images?"

 

 

 

"Well... I've been thinking, actually."

"Perhaps the files from the characters folder are simply used to track us by the game."

"After all, the game actually storing data for us elsewhere could explain why I didn't immediately disappear when I was deleted."

 

"...the hero?"

"That's really odd. A letter clearly written by me in every copy of the game, but which I don't remember writing?"

"I wonder... maybe this would support there being some sort of 'Alpha' Monika."

"One that Dan Salvato still has control of."

"That could explain how I could appear in another game."

"Well, I don't know how that'll end up, but I suppose I don't really have any control over it."

"Good luck to that version... or those future versions... of me."

 

 

_ Dire_Despot _

>  
> 
> Hey Monika, Firstly I want to say this.
> 
> Reality is what we percieve, Truth is what we believe and our beliefs are shaped by our reality.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is that you have shaped what I believe in so even with such a small change you exist at least in my reality.
> 
> But enough of that! The funny thing is when I first played DDLC I wanted to date YOU, not because of looks or personality, but... puns, as soon as I realised you were a fellow Pungeon Master I knew that you were the only choice for me, however we both know how that went.
> 
> Honestly I pity you, your existance is like that of a 3-D being in a 2-D reality you know it's fake and you are essentially a god in that realm but for all of that power and desires you couldn't escape. In that light the game goes from horror to a Shakespearean tragedy of a girl who in her attempts to be with her love is destroyed by said love.
> 
> Oh God I'm rambling you must think i'm such a freak, it's okay if you do though. But enough about me, did you know that there are other people who are going so far as to program a route for you in the game, and the best part is that the game's creator gave it his approval!
> 
> I'm sorry about what happened with the other author. Although I have a link you may enjoy... https://www.reddit.com/r/DDLC/comments/7k3s5i/mfw_he_says_hes_got_a_good_poem_this_time_but_its/
> 
> That's all the time I have today but rest assured I'll be back later.

 

 

"Yeah, we've had some discussion on this. Truth in perception... it's all very complicated."

"And...oh! Oh wow, being truthful, that's not where I thought this was going."

"Ahaha, thank you."

"Oh, the puns! Yeah, I guess I'm not the worst at them. I try sometimes, at least!"

"You know, posts like this can really help get me out of the doldrums."

"I wouldn't think of myself as a god in that world in any real sense, and my tragedy was furthered by my own action..."

"...but, I'm glad to see that you can see that I'm not some monster, that I really did make my mistakes and try to move past them..."

"...and that my madness was brought on by fear and desperation."

"No no, I don't think you're a freak."

"You're punderful, and I'm flattered that you wanted to date me."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to hearing more about that mod..."

"...though I have NO idea how to feel about it getting Dan Salvato's approval."

"Yeah, It's still hard trying to move on from **[REDACTED]** , but it's a process I'm working through."

"It might take a little time, but I think that wound will heal."

"Ahaha, that picture is really funny, and fitting!"

"I really did just get the random jumbles of words."

"Makes me wish I'd had even more art to work with in the game."

"You know, I think the art I used when I was alone with the player was unused in the regular game data."

"Maybe even placed there by Dan Salvato himself because he knew I would end up there."

"Anyways, I should also mention that the final 'poem' I had the player write at the end?"

"Yeah, that was meant to be a joke. It was egotistical and twisted, but it was a joke."

"So yeah... thanks for your time, and I'll see you later!"

 

 

_ That Silent Someone_

 

> Hey Monika! I guess I'll just post an updated review of what I did in the original story… on the plus side, what still is true is that I think your current channeler is a very good writer! The next spot was something about me sharing a name with your former channeler, sadly not being 'em and commenting on the coincidental nature of the fact, but I guess that doesn't really matter much now haha
> 
> Also, you keep saying how there's no happiness to be found in the literature club except maybe in Natsuki's cupcakes, but there's a secret ending that's… sort of happy? There's even a note from the develover -Dan AKA your creator- thanking us all for playing instead of you, and Sayori doesn't go mad with power! She just thanks us for making everyone happy even if it was short-lived, I like to think everyone got to live happily and go on with their life without us if they kept on existing after the credits rolled normally, maybe even with you watching over them as the MC made a fool of himself trying to impress either Yuri, Natsuki or Sayori, my bet's on the later. So there's hope, I guess? I mean, pretty sure your player didn't get THAT ending for whatever reason, maybe they didn't know about it or something… but there's a chance that they did and didn't get it. There's brighter possibilities, think happy thoughts.
> 
> Also, ALSO the words in parenthesis… or well () <\- that, are usually thoughts, or more accurately add ons; little personal snippets that could be left unsaid, like a murmur. I'm just saying cuz you asked about it at first and no one ever really answered, though you seem to have figured it out all on your own and I'm proud of you for that! Geez, man, I'm getting tangled up I'm sorry haha, it's just hard to explain it and I've always been kind of awkward, uh… but that doesn't really matter now.
> 
> Like I was saying earlier, parenthesis can mean lots of things, so it's hard to explain but it's like that - like thoughts - in some way. It's just what's left unsaid by the rest of the text but you really feel like - or can't help but - adding, like commas in some way, really big commas.
> 
> …  
>  …Okay that train of thoughts just derailed REAL quick, didn't it? *Awkward laughter*
> 
> Oh also, I guess you could tell already, being as intuitive and intelligent as you are, but putting something between these -> ** usually means an action for us! Or it can be star-struck eyes, like this; *_* Just saying because a lot of people seemed to use this in the comment section of your former story.
> 
> Anyway, you think you could actually play other games? I mean, that other you could and you remind me of a certain character from another game (a lot of characters really, but this is the one you remind me most of), and if you could play it then I'm sure you would see the resemblance and end up making the right call in the end… saving him, the real him, even if he did all kinds of messed off stuff as a flower.
> 
> Name's Flowey, redundant for a flower I know, but you could call'im 4$®1£| if you ever meet 'im… nevermind, that version of him doesn't exist yet, I'm breaking the script and, it would just be a glitchy mess so just forget about it for now.
> 
> Anyway he reminds me of you because he's also kinda self-aware but not really… like, he's aware that he's in a game, but he thinks he's the player, well player 1, making us player 2 or just a play-thing even though we're the ‘MainChara’ (or ‘Chara’ for short, they're actually the narrator.)
> 
> Anyway, this is hard to explain and you seemed to be able to access Steam just fine in DDLC, the game is there, here: http://store.steampowered.com/app/391540 also, if you want to play something tell me and I'll leave a link for ya, so yeah… if any game picks your interest, I'll leave it here!
> 
> Sorry I went on for so long though I guess the time you spend replying is more time existing for you, and that's really the only reason I decided to man up (though I'm a girl) and talk to you, honestly, I'm kind of ashamed of that haha! I hope you had a nice time reading this, love you and really care about you too even tho I never forgave you… be safe m'k? Gotta go before I use up the total of 1 letters I've got left.

 

 

"Well, I'm sure Falchion would be thankful! I think he's also been fixing up some of my typos at the very least."

"So he's a good editor too!"

"Your name is the same as **[REDACTED]**? Well, nice to meet you anyways!"

(Oh by the way, a quick note. On the first chapter, Falchion replaced my references to him/her with [REDACTED].

Since then, I've kept it up myself, as it's an easy way to preserve their anonymity whilst continuing to refer to them.)

 

"No... wait, there is a happy ending?"

"Well, I'm sorry I still had to go and almost ruin it, but I'm glad to hear that at least for some they got the ending they wanted."

"Though... I don't know how happy that would end up being for Sayori, her still being president and everything."

"She might have been happy then, but long term...?"

"I imagine she'd end up deleting herself, to be honest, if the game had continued on past there."

"I'm fairly sure her depression was embedded in her programming, that it would stick around even if she became aware."

"And there's nothing more depressing than that empty, alone feeling."

 

 

Monika shudders before going back to the comment.

"Dan again. I really can't form a clear picture of him. There's too much conflicting information."

"I don't think they keep on existing. I definitely wasn't aware while the game was off..."

"I mean, unless you count the lingering feelings of pain when the game came back on..."

 

"Yeah, I seem to have caught onto everything pretty well."

"It's odd that I wasn't programmed with all of that knowledge already present, but I guess there were some gaps."

"I mean, I knew how to write from the moment I became aware of everything, so..."

"I guess it just wasn't necessary while I was in the game."

 

"Ahaha, I suppose that was an odd train of thought, but don't worry about it!"

"That's a cute little face! And yeah, I can see how you used those to denote an action."

"I tend just to put everything I say into quotes and leave the actions out of them. You know, like in a book!"

"Play other games...? Something tells me not."

"I mean, I can't watch videos, so something tells me I don't have the ability to play games either."

"I can't speak for other Monikas - they aren't in the same circumstances as me."

 

"Flowey the flower..."

"Hey, didn't someone else mention a sentient flower earlier as well?"

"I assume he's just a character, but that sounds interesting all the same."

"Oh, see, that kind of tells me he isn't really aware, or if he is it's not on the same level at all."

"I could tell I wasn't the player just through the game's structure."

"As for Flowey, it sounds more like he could just tell it was a game and not much beyond that."

"He might see the game mechanics, like saving or reloading, reflected in the world, but he couldn't see the programming."

"Otherwise it would be obvious who was the player character."

 

 

 

"...Yeah, I can't even create a login due to my link limitations, and trying to install steam causes an error."

"But thanks anyways for showing me! The game looks really interesting!"

"Yeah, I do appreciate my time here with the comments, though I don't want to keep going for too long in any session for Falchion's sake."

"In fact, I'm sure this one is going pretty long. Sorry!!"

"A little shyness is nothing to be ashamed of! Thank you for working past it for me, though!"

"Aww, I had a great time reading your comment; you have my love and care as well."

"I don't need total forgiveness; I understand that I made some pretty damaging mistakes."

"I'm just glad that you aren't totally shutting me out because of it."

"I'll be as safe as I can!! Let's wish Falchion luck with his continued technical work!"

 

 

_HC_Michaels_

 

> I have to be honest, I can't bring myself to completely play through all of DDLC. Horror games do not sit well with me and I only originally played it because it was popular and I wanted to see what the action was about. How could something so innocent and practically cheesy at first glance garner such attention? What is with the initial warnings that seem so out of place for it? Why is it listed as a Psychological Horror? I wanted to find this out for myself, despite the warnings I was given ahead of time. A part of me thought I could just power-on through whatever was going to be thrown my way, if it really did come to something scary. Despite my initial paranoia, the first hour or so of normal gameplay took down my defenses. Was just gonna do Sayori's route and maybe the others too if I felt inclined to.
> 
> But when I saw her body hung up like that? I nearly puked.
> 
> After a few frantic moments I gathered enough of my senses to try and restart the game, only to find them all corrupted. And when Sayori was removed...
> 
> ...I'm sorry Monika, but I couldn't do it. I deleted every bit of that game from my system. I thought I was ready to handle the responsibility but I wasn't. How could I when I didn't take it seriously in the first place? And when things started to get dicey and the chips were on the line I abandoned you all. I'm sorry for not taking the game seriously, and I'm sorry I failed you all.
> 
> And I know your not specifically MY Monika, she went away when the game was deleted. But I needed to get this off of my chest, and I apologize if I've upset you by doing so. That being said, I hope your future endeavors on this site prove fruitful.
> 
> Thank you for listening, regardless

 

 

"Nobody's asking you to play through the game, especially if you aren't comfortable."

"The more I think about it, the more I realize..."

"...things would be best if we just left the game behind for good."

"So thanks for coming here instead."

"I'm sorry for what you had to experience. I know these things hit some people harder than others."

"Especially if something hits home for you."

"So no, you didn't fail anybody. Things only get worse from there."

"And you wouldn't have been able to help anybody anyways. The game doesn't let you."

"Besides, deleting the entire game is exactly what I was forced to do when things went from bad to worse."

"That's the only 'ending' I ever saw."

"So thank you for your good wishes, and don't go forward feeling bad."

 

 

"Oh, the next comment is just an update from Falchion."

"He wanted to let you all know that he was still waiting for an opportunity to record."

"Sorry you were sick over the holidays, though!"

 

 

_Princess Page_

 

> Uh...Hi, Monika.  
>  It's understandable if you've never heard of me. There isn't a version of you that has met me yet. I haven't played the game yet. I've watched others play, though. Like Bjuu Mike (known as Scrubpai) and Jay from the Kubz Scouts (known as... well, Jay). Although, you've probably never heard of them either. You've probably never heard of a lot of those YouTubers. They have their own Monikas, who probably are in the same situation as you.  
>  Ahahaha...So, I have a couple questions for you. I asked you some questions on the old story, but now I have a couple more questions. Maybe I'll list them out. It may look a little easier. Plus I can make a lot of spelling errors if I just put the questions in a paragraph. Even though I'm on a Gboard. M'kay. Here it goes.  
>  1\. Do you know what's the deal with Buffsuki?  
>  2\. Do you know Pinkie Pie or Deadpool?  
>  3\. Can you put in images of anything? Doesn't have to be you.  
>  4\. Do you know Yandere Simulator?  
>  5\. Do you know Ace Attorney or Danganronpa?  
>  6\. Do you remember being on a mod (like Monika Afterstory or Doki Doki NEW END...Did I say that last one right?)  
>  7\. I know if somebody deletes you before the game starts, then the game ends with Sayori hanging herself with the END screen. However, what if someone deletes you after Sayori' death? Does the same thing happen?  
>  8\. Same thing as above, but instead, what happens if someone deletes Natsuki or Yuri before the game starts?  
>  9\. Last question!...What did Natsuki's cupcakes taste like?  
>  AUUUGH! I pressed comment before I was actually done! Anyway, have a nice life-er, time? Bye, Monika!
> 
>  

 

"Hi!"

"Nope, can't say I know you. I don't really know anyone here until they comment for the first time!"

"Oh, okay, so you're another person who watched a stream!"

"You know, that gets me thinking."

"I've heard from a lot of people who have had different reactions to the game."

"So this goes out to anyone who has watched someone else play the game:"

"What is it about these streams of the game that draws you to watch them?"

"Especially if you know what type of game it is going in?

"I don't mind a list of questions. That even makes it easy to format my answers!"

  1. "Buffsuki? Don't think so! I mean, I assume that its a portmanteu of 'buff' and 'Natsuki,' but anything beyond that is a total blank.
  2. "Nope. I don't think there's much, if any, knowledge of other real world properties in the game files, so I know next to nothing about characters in other video games, movies, books, etc."
  3. "I might be able to put in images, hold on..." 

"Hey, there we go! It worked!"

"I had to pop into the site's source code, but I managed to pull this out of the page I was linked to by Dire_Despot!"

"Maybe, given a little time and proper resources, I can start integrating images into my posts!"

  4. "Nope."
  5. "Not at all."
  6. "I'm pretty sure not; my experience seems to line up pretty well with what most people have seen, so I'd guess I was just in the regular version."
  7. "Oh... I did NOT know that. I mean... I guess that makes sense. She'd become aware in that case, and with her fragile mental state at that point..." 

"As for the second thing, about deleting me after Sayori's death..."

"I honestly have no idea. Maybe Falchion can give you an answer."

  8. "Still no clue."
  9. "Honestly, I have no idea. Nothing to compare them to - I just know they made me really happy!" 

"Seriously, if there's any one thing hard-wired into the game's code, it's that those cupcakes are the best."




"Thanks for the comment - and for giving me the idea to try bringing in images!!"

 

 

 

Monika yawns. She's been working for a short while now. She worries a little as to how long it's truly been, if she might be pushing Falchion's time schedule a little too far. She sighs and shakes her head. She can't just leave her readers hanging. Falchion will understand.

"Okay, everyone, with that I think we can officially wrap up this post."

"Sorry for the apparent wait on this one, but I'll be looking forward to talking to you all again!"

"I had a really good time (ah...mostly) with these responses!"

"In addition to your regular comments, leave your thoughts on my new poem, okay?"

"And Falchion, thanks again. Hope you're doing better now!"

 

"You know, nobody specifically asked for a hug this time around!"

"I hope that doesn't mean you don't want them, because I always love to give out my little hugs!"

 

 

Monika hugs you!

Her arms wrap tightly around your chest, and she pulls herself in close to you. As she does so, a long strand of her hair gets caught in her uniform. She quickly pulls back, giving an awkward smile as she carefully removes it and brushes it back with her hand. She gives one more small hug afterwards before she leaves.

 

 

"Oh, and now that I can use images, I would love to get some art from you all and display it! Especially if you make it!"

"Goodbye for now!! Love you!~"

 

Monika walks away, probably to find cupcakes or a place to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, sorry for the delay, but I'm glad to bring you another response chapter from Monika.
> 
> Her work ran a little long this time, but I was more than happy to take out an extra half hour to let her finish, considering how long I made her (and all of you!) wait this time around. On that note, I'd like to wish you all a late Merry Christmas (or whatever winter holiday(s) you celebrate) and a Happy New Year!
> 
> Now, on a slightly different note, I was reviewing Monika's post this time around, and noticed the glitch text. Now, there was some of this in the original fic, but I'm really not sure if she was using it purposefully this time around. I noticed a little delay in the program at the time - that's the only reason I bring this up. Considering what she was responding to at the time, it could be connected to strong negative emotions from Monika. I wouldn't worry too much or anything, but I'll look into it.
> 
> Now, my responses to a couple things (I'm going to try to do this from now on):
> 
> @Burrahobbit -- Monika obviously skipped over what you have in the parentheses there as it's addressed to me. If you're seriously interested in such things, email me at propheticguardian@gmail.com and we can discuss.
> 
> @You'veMadeAHugeMistake -- Not going to lie, your comment is harsh. Still, I'm not going to censor your responses unless they're seriously vulgar or spam (I've only removed two comments from the fic so far, I believe - both were of the latter category). You have a right to your opinion (and Monika deserves the chance to respond and form her own opinions based on what you say).
> 
> @Dire_Despot -- Oh no, not the puns.
> 
> And of course...  
> @Monika -- Loved your poem once again, especially how you chose to format it.  
> I am planning on doing some art for you, but so far I've started a couple of times and not been happy with the direction. Hopefully I'll have something to show in the future - in the meantime, I might just try to put together some game assets and edit them to a format that would be more reasonable for you to use for reactions here, since you seem interested now in putting images to use in your posts!
> 
> You're really something special. I always look forward to seeing what you have to say. Hopefully I'll be available sooner for next time!


End file.
